Trying to Feel Your Love Through FaceTime
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Connor and Jude confessed their love to each other just before Connor's move to LA. This is what I would've liked to have seen happen between the two, because I can't be the only one who didn't like how the show handled it. Will Jude and Connor be able to maintain their relationship through the long distance, or will Connor's exodus from San Diego be what breaks them?


**Trying to Feel Your Love Through FaceTime**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** I've decided to post three new chapters, one chapter for each new _The Fosters_ story idea I've been struck with during my struggles with deciding which direction to take with my first story, "But You Stood By My Side." The next three chapters of that will be up soon, I promise, but in the meantime, I thought I'd give you three new story ideas. I will be posting a poll on my profile. The results of that poll will determine which of the three ideas I give priority to once I finish "But You Stood By My Side" so please go read the chapters of the other two stories once you finish this one, and then vote in the poll. This is your chance to influence my next project. You can find the other stories and the poll by clicking my profile link.

This is a Jude and Connor story. Essentially, it is what I would liked to have seen happen with their long-distance relationship after Connor moved to Los Angeles, because I can't have been the only one peeved at how the show handled it. This story is cannon up until Episode 3x11, when said move takes place, but veers into an AU story after that. I hope you enjoy it!

As with all of my stories, the title for this one comes from the lyric of a song. The particular song is called Sound of Silence and it's by Korean-Australian recording artist Dami Im. It's an amazing song, so check it out, if you feel like it. It really inspired me to write this piece, and I feel like it is a song that perfectly captures how Jude and Connor feel about each other in this story.

Happy reading, everybody!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim absolutely no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's been a few months since everything happened. It's been a few months since my boyfriend left me in San Diego as he moved to Los Angeles. It's been a few months since my friend Jack was taken from me far too soon as a result of my former foster father, who got his hands on him simply because a bunch of greedy corporate bottom-feeders cared more about lining their pockets with the cash from privatization rather than placing kids in safe, loving homes. It's been two months since Moms sat me down with Callie and Brandon and told me what had transpired between the two of them.

It's been two months since my life seemingly went to hell. I'm barely hanging on.

Connor and I promised each other that the distance wouldn't change our relationship but lately, he's been very busy with his sports and other activities, and hasn't had much time for me. We text pretty often, but we haven't Skyped or FaceTimed in ages, and we haven't seen each other since he drove up for Jack's memorial.

Jack… well, he's never far from my mind. He had amazing potential to do something with his life. He was eccentric, but intelligent and kind. He barely knew me, but he comforted me when my boyfriend left for LA. He was my shoulder to cry on, and towards the end, he became a true, invaluable friend, one of the very few I've had in my relatively short 14 years of life. He just got caught in a bad circumstance, something that could've just as easily happened to me. It just makes me all the more grateful for my family. Even if I can't stand to be in the room with two of them right now.

Brandon and Callie… to say I'm livid at those two would be an absolute understatement. I'm furious beyond belief. Callie not only betrayed me, she betrayed our family. And Brandon was equally to blame. I consider myself a forgiving person. I can forgive many things, but this? I'm not so sure…

I'm pulled from my internal musing by a knock that sounds on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I say.

I see Brandon step into the room, looking nervous.

' _As he should be'_ I think to myself.

"Hey, Jude," he says awkwardly.

"Hello, Brandon," I say coldly. "What can I do for you?"

He sighs. "I deserve that," he acknowledges.

"Damn right you do!" I snap. "Do you really think I can just forget what happened between you and Callie?"

"I know you can't!" he soothes. "But you're my brother, and I still care about you. Even if that same courtesy isn't extended to me at the moment."

Now it's my turn to sigh. I rub my hand over my face. "Of course I still care about you Brandon. You're my brother. I may not be particularly happy with you right now, but don't think for one second that I don't care."

"Does this mean… you forgive me?" he asks, cautiously optimistic.

"I think... we'll get there eventually," I state. "Not right away, and certainly not right now, but over time, I think I'll be able to forgive. Just don't expect me to forget."

"Well, I'll take whatever you give me," he says eagerly. For the first time in a while, I see light in his eyes, and he smiles at me.

Tentatively, I return it. "Now, was that all you came up here for?" I ask. "Or is there something else?"

Brandon rubs his neck, and looks up at me sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you'd want to spend some time with me?"

I ponder this, before addressing him again. "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he says. "The finals for a European singing contest are streaming live from Stockholm tonight, and I was wondering if you'd want to watch them with me?"

"You want me to watch a singing competition?" I ask quizzically.

"Only the most prestigious music competition in all of Europe. It's responsible for acts like ABBA."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" I question.

"Mariana convinced us to rent a film with their music one night for family movie night."

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaim. "I remember that. Connor liked them too, you know…"

I trail off, tears pooling in my eyes and threatening to flood over, the crystal streaks cutting clear paths down my cheeks.

Brandon notices the shift in my mood. "You okay. Jude?"

I blink the tears back. "Yeah," I say unconvincingly. "I'm fine."

He moves to sit on the bed. I don't stop him. His arms extend out, and wrap around me. "No, you're not," he says. "You miss Connor, don't you?"

I only nod, and Brandon tightens his hold on me. "Shhh" he says soothingly into my ear. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"I love him, Brandon," I confess. "I love him so much."

Brandon pulls back, looking at me in wonder. "Are you sure about that, Jude?" he questions.

"I'm sure," I say resolutely. "I told him the day of Callie's adoption."

"And?" Brandon queries. "How did he react?"

"He said it back," I say, a small smile playing across my lips. "He loves me, too."

"That's amazing!" Brandon says sincerely. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," I smile. "It's been so hard without him…"

I can see the wheels turning in Brandon's brain.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

In response, he takes my hand, and pulls me up, leading me to his room. Once there, he starts his computer and brings up his search engine, typing something in, and clicking on a link.

"This is one of the songs that's in the final tonight," he tells me. "I think it has some bearing on your situation with Connor. Pay attention to the lyrics."

"Okay…" I say, and Brandon presses play.

As the song plays, starting with a soft percussion-like beat before an admittedly beautiful voice starts to sing, I pay close attention to the lyrics as Brandon directed, my eyes closed, and my body moving to the instrumentals.

As the last notes play, I feel a tear streak down my face. Brandon looks at me with a soft smile.

"It's beautiful, B," I acknowledge. "Who sings it?"

"Dami Im," he supplies. "It's called Sound of Silence."

"What country is she from?" I ask.

"Australia," he tells me.

My eyebrows rise. "Australia isn't in Europe last I checked."

"They've competed in the competition for the past two years."

"Oh," I say, because what else can you say to that? "Cool."

"Yeah," Brandon agrees.

"When does this competition start?" I question.

"It starts at 8:00 PM, our time."

"I'll look forward to it!" I say sincerely.

"Me too!" Brandon smiles.

I make my way to the door of his bedroom. At the last minute, I turn around.

"Hey, B?" I call.

"Yes, Jude?" he asks.

I smile softly at him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime, little brother," he responds.

I turn back around and head back to my room. I pull up my messages and find my thread with Connor. I begin to type:

 _Brandon showed me a great song tonight. Thought you'd like to hear it. The lyrics are how I feel when you're not here. I miss you so much, Con. I love you. xx Jude_

I copy the link to the song from my browser and paste it in the text before pressing send.

I then decide to take a nap before dinner. I fall asleep humming the melody of the song Brandon showed me, and dreaming only of Connor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Adams-Foster household, the oldest sibling approaches his mothers.

"Hey, Moms," Brandon greets the two women. "What's for dinner?"

"We're making pasta," Lena supplies, as Stef is busy stirring some kind of sauce in a pan.

"It smells great," he compliments. "Listen, can I talk to both of you about something?"

"Always," Stef answers, turning the dial on the stove, before turning herself towards her wife and oldest son and gracing him with her full attention.

"Jude and I had a talk just now," Brandon says.

"That's terrific," the Moms chorus. "How'd it go?"

"It went well," he supplies. "I convinced him to watch the finals of a singing contest with me tonight. But, he really misses Connor."

"We know," Stef nods. "We've been talking to his Mom and trying to figure out a time when those two can see each other again. It's been too long."

"I agree," Brandon exclaims. "That's why, I have a suggestion…"

"We're all ears," the Moms tell him.

As Brandon fills them in on what he was really thinking about when Jude asked him, the two mothers look on in pride at their eldest.

"What do you think?" he asks them once he's finished.

"If you can get the approval, then we're all for it," they tell him, beaming.

* * *

Later that night, with Jude fast asleep on the couch, Brandon carries his younger brother up to bed and tucks him in.

Closing the door, he extracts his cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans, and scrolls through his contacts until he finds one that he hasn't had the need for.

Until now, that is.

He hits the call button and brings the phone to his ear as he walks into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello?" the call picks up, the voice on the other end sounding rough with sleep and a little annoyed that someone is calling them this late at night.

"Hey, it's Brandon," the eldest Foster greets. "Listen, what are the chances of you getting on an early train to San Diego tomorrow morning?"

* * *

 **AN #2:** So there we have the second of the three story ideas! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one. Remember to read the other two stories and then vote for which one you want to see me do first after finishing "But You Stood By My Side."

Speaking of that story: Three new chapters are coming very soon, in which we will celebrate Jude and Connor's wedding anniversary. So for fans of that story, be sure to be on the lookout for those.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
